I could like this?
by lovergirlalot
Summary: Ikari and Jumonji are stuck together thanks to Hiruma. A one shot from my *If agon say's so, Then* Story.


Note: this is a oneeshot from my ongoing story of If agon says so, then. It was written three years ago and was probably (mostly likely/ still is) the first jyumonji x ikari fanfic written.

Jyumonji-kun won the vote. I knew in my heart he would but I was hoping that it would be Monta…Oh Well! But you should know Monta's story goes a little farther back then Jyumonji's. And black fairy what do you mean by "I want to see Sena and Agon in the dress that Sena's mother make them dress very much! It must be very CUTE!"

**Disclaimer- I own… Absolutely nothing but the ideals from my imagination.**

Pairing- Jyumonji x Ikari

Anime- Eyeshield 21

_If Agon Says so, Then_  
><strong>The Second date will be better. (Jyumonji's Story)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ulgh." Jyumonji groaned lying on his side on the cold hard ground. The chains that wrapped around his broad build, dug painfully into his skin. 'Huh…Chains?' He thought his eye opened wider then usual.<p>

"What the hell?" He cursed wiggling around and trying to get up. But the chains kept his body from its natural movement freedom. "I'm gonna kill that demon bastard!"

"Grr, raar rar."

'What the?' Jyumonji thought listening to the noise behind him. The chains started getting tighter around his upper body, preventing him from breathing. He gasped in pain as the chains crushed him against a… body?

As the light slowly began to fade from his eyes Jyumonji thought 'Chains, body next to him, Weird gnawing sounds. " Then it clicked. Ikari.

"Ikari stop goddamit!" Jyumonji shrieked gasping for air.

Ikari ignored him and continued with his gnawing of the chains. He sat up bringing Jyumonji with him.

"GRR RRAR R!" Ikari gnawed on the chains even harder causing them to get even tighter. Jyumonji wheezed and found himself seeing stars, if this kept up it wouldn't be long till he blacked out. Then ***CLANK*!**

Suddenly all the pressure was gone.

Jyumonji with a sigh of relief slumped to the ground, the light returning to his eyes as he coughed and gasped for air.

"What the hell? You could've warned me." Jyumonji howled the chains around him fell to the ground as he pushed himself up.

"I could have." Ikari grinned standing up.

"What the hell is your deal?" Jyumonji questioned angrily standing up as well. "You could've killed me goddamit!"

"You really should be thanking me."

"Whatever." Jyumonji rolled his eyes and turned his back to Ikari. "I'm leaving."

Ikari grinned, "I doubt it."

Jyumonji started to walk away about oh 3 feet before he realized that his left hand wasn't following. Which was a big deal considering it was preventing him from leaving. He turned around and opened his mouth to yell at Ikari but then closed it when he saw a pair of thick black handcuffs connected by one huge but short black link, around his and Ikari's wrist.

"What the hell are these?"

"Handcuffs."

"I know they're handcuffs, idiot." Jyumonji crossed his free arm around his waist, and tried to put his other hand on his head to rub his growing headache, but found it impossible to move it farther then three inches. "I just want to know why they're on me." _'And why the hell I didn't notice them before.'_

"I'm guessing Hiruma."

Jyumonji glowered at him and took a deep breath. After a few seconds of breathing his face calmed, his shoulders slumped and he spoke.

"Well their just handcuffs. Cant you just bite or pull us apart?" He suggested thrusting his hand towards Ikari.

"Bite. No." Ikari looked at the thick black bulky link that connected them together, there was no way he could bite threw those, He grinned. "But I can pull, if you don't mind losing an arm."

Jyumonji jerked his hand back immediately and shot him a look. "Then how the hell are we going to go our separate ways?"

"Well." Ikari looked up and brought his cuffed hand to his chin, pulling Jyumonji with him. He then moved to the side of his head giving it a little scratch, pulling Jyumonji even closer.

"Grr." Jyumonji growled gritting his teeth in anger as the clueless giant ran his hand down the back of his head and pulled him forward yet again.

"Hey. Cut it o-" Jyumonji fumed but found himself muffled when he was tugged once more and his face pressed against Ikari's chest.

"Hm?" Ikari questioned and looked down at the white hair boy pressed against his chest. He blushed slightly but it was unnoticeable.

Jyumonji pulled back and looked up at Ikari.

"Watch what the hell you're doing." He barked, blushing as he pulled back and crossed his arms. "So what were you thinking?"

"Simple find Hiruma and get the key."

"Like that demon will give it to us for free." Jyumonji arched his lip and made an angry face.

"No harm in trying." Ikari said stuffing his hands into his pockets, unintentionally pulling Jyumonji closer to him.

"Would you stop that!" Jyumonji turned red from anger and yanked the chain. "Lets go to Deimon High. The sooner we get there the better,"

~:~

"Your looking for You-ni, he just left a minute ago." Suzuna told them while she glided in circles around them. Her blue and white uniform blew in the wind as she checked out their situation. "You guys are still connected. I though he just chained you together."

"Apparently we were all wrong." Ikari spoke in a voice that lacked interest of care.

Jyumonji growled for the hundredth time and crossed his arms.

"And where did he go?"

"I don't know something about Sena and Agon. And their carnival date."

Jyumonji beamed.

"Carnival… There's one a few blocks from here." He turned and looked at Ikari his face blaring with excitement. Probably cause his grip for freedom was not yet out of reach. He turned left and started walking away. "Come on Ikari! Lets go."

Suzuna looked at Jyumonji who was having trouble dragging Ikari. She then looked at Ikari who looked back at her and shrugged, before he started to follow Jyumonji.

"Uh… Bye guys."

~:~

"Could you walk any slower?" Jyumonji snapped and turned around, balled his fist and popped a vein off the side of his head. They had been walking around the carnival for about 35 minutes and they still hadn't even covered half of the carnival ground.

"Yeah I can." Ikari nodded

"This is not a joke, Ikari!" Jyumonji hunched his shoulders and placed his free hand over his eyes. _'Why'd I have to be connected to this dimwit.'_

"Hey isn't that Sena and Agon?" Ikari wondered looking pass Jyumonji.

Jyumonji looked up and looked around finally spotting them over by the carnivals photo booth. Sena was holding a panda and was jumping up and down like a hyper little girl pointing at the booth and looking at Agon.

"Yep that's defiantly them." He responded looking at Agon grab the panda and set it down on the ground. "Lets go ask them where Hiruma is." Jyumonji started to make his way towards them.

Ikari tugged and pull Jyumonji towards him and wrapped his cuffed arm gently around his waist.

"What the hell are you doing let me go!" Jyumonji cried, and blushed. He lifted is hands to push against the white knight and found his cuffed arm trapped by his side.

"Don't you think its kind of rude to ruin their date?" Ikari questioned grabbing Jyumonji's other hand. He looked into the others eyes. "Beside Hiruma's not here. And I doubt they'll know or even care where he's at."

Jyumonji gritted his teeth. He maybe right… But he'd be damn if he'd admit that.

"Fine, now let me go." And he didn't have to pull him into that position. "You idiot let me go. Its not like I'm going anywhere you don't want me to go."

Ikari thought about it and released his hold. He watched as the other stepped back a few feet, the maximum distance the handcuffs, mainly he, would let Jyumonji go.

"So finding the key is out of the question." _Thanks to you' _Jyumonji rubbed the side of his waist. For some reason Ikari was doing some strange things, and making him feel him extremely weird today, and it made him want to get out of the handcuffs even more.

"Got any ideas?"

Jyumonji glared at him._ 'We wouldn't need any idea's if you had just let me go over there!' _Instead of speaking his mind he just let out a breath.

"Yoshito's restaurant, maybe Yoshito can break us apart."

Ikari nodded and watched as the white hair teen stormed off into the direction of the carnival exit. He smiled and followed

~:~

"So how do you know this Yoshito guy?" Ikari followed the angry white hair boy. The two of them were walking for about half an hour mainly his fault, but he didn't really care, it wasn't like they'd get the handcuffs off any time soon.

Jyumonji shot him a look, and then his face softens. He dropped his head, he was being a bit mean to the guy and it wasn't even his fault that they were cuffed together. It was that damn demons.

"He's a friend of the family."

"And how is he gong to help with our…" Ikari paused, raised and eyebrow and lifted their cuffed hands. "Situation?"

Jyumonji smirked. "He has this bad habit."

Ikari nodded returning to concentrating on walking slow. They walked along side one another oblivious to each others awkward feel of the silence that had seem to float over them. As they turned the next corner Jyumonji broke the silence.

"You know that was really nice of you."

"Huh?" Ikari stopped in his tracks. Nice? Since when the hell do people call him nice?

"Yeah. You stop me from ruining Sena's date." Jyumonji stopped as well. He turned around and gave Ikari a small and extremely rare smile. At least to him it was rare. "I didn't know you cared about such little things."

Ikari didn't say anything, he had his reason for stopping the white hair teen and caring about Sena's date was not one of them.

"Come on its a couple spots down." Jyumonji pulled and Ikari began walking again.

They reached Yoshito's restaurant and walked inside. The place was empty and there was nobody at the counter to greet them.

"Cozy little spot." Ikari commented, his eyes glooming over the place. The wallpaper was cheesy and tearing in some places, the tables were covered in outdated tablecloths and the chairs that surrounded them were warm colors such as orange, yellow and red.

"I come here a lot on Saturdays." Jyumonji said as he walked up to he counter. He leaned over and unhooked the counter door and opened it up. "The food here is great."

Jyumonji walked behind the counter and turned the painting of a fish, which was hanging up on the wall. Behind it was a little red button and he pushed it.

Out the corner of Ikari's eyes the floor opened up.

Jyumonji walked over towards it and pulled Ikari with him. "This guy is kind of insane."

Ikari chuckled "He can't be that bad."

"You've been warned." Jyumonji shrugged and started down the stairs. Ikari followed.

The stairs led to a little room underground, where a man presumably Yoshito was making out with a Katana behind a cutting board.

Jyumonji cleared his throat loudly and the man turned around.

"Oh J-j-jyumonji." The man stuttered, he hid his sword behind his back his face flushed with embarrassment as Ikari chuckled. "Why aren't you in school?"

"It doesn't matter, Yoshito you think you can break this?" Jyumonji asked, as he walked up, lifted his and Ikari's trapped hands and placed it on the cutting board. Yoshito place the sword in his hand on the wall behind him, walked over towards them and examined the big bulky cuffs.

"This'll be tough but there's nothing Deidra can't do." The man walked away with a way to happy face on.

"Deidra?" Ikari wondered.

"His precious sword." He whispered. Ikari looked at him and mouth the word 'Oh!' "Told you he was crazy."

And true to the word crazy Yoshito came out kissing a black large sword. "You miss me Deidra." Smooch smooch smooch

"Jesus! can we just get on with it!" Jyumonji anger was rising again.

The old crazed man glared at him. "Don't rush beauty."

Jyumonji rolled his eyes and place his free hand on his hip. Yoshito positioned himself on the other side of the cutting board. He placed both of his hand on Deidra handled and slowly raised it above his hand. And in one quick and powerful motion he struckes.

A loud clank noised could be herd followed by small cracking sounds. Jyumonji leaned in and looked at the cuffs link. Nothing not even a scratch. _'Then what's that cracking'_

He looked at the Deidra and almost a second later she split in half.

Ikari chuckled and Jyumonji tried not to.

"Deidra my BABY!" Yoshito cried holding the two pieces of Deidra in his hands. Jyumonji stared at the sword snickering yet feeling a little guilty.

"Uh…we're gonna g-"

"No!" Yoshito snapped tears running down his eyes as he cradled Deidra. "Kayla will avenge Deidra's death!"

Before Jyumonji and Ikari could say something the crying man ran into the second room where he kept his weapons and came out with another sword. Most likely Kayla. He walked up to the cutting board, raised the sword and lowered it striking the link. And once again the sword broke in two, causing him to spill more tears.

Jyumonji opened his mouth to say something but before words could come out Yoshito left, into the room and emerged with a battle-ax.

"Third times the charm."

Jyumonji and Ikari looked at each other. They seriously doubted it.

~:~

In the end they were still cuffed together and the man had tried every weapon in his secrete lair he could find. After telling Yoshito goodbye and apologizing for all his weapons the two walked to the nearest park and sat down on the bench, or rather Ikari walked and Jyumonji dragged along.

"Ahhh." Jyumonji sighed as he sat down on the bench. He looked up at the sky. The sun had long since settled below the horizon, probably when Yoshito was on his 375th try. "Looks like we're stuck until tomorrow."

"Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm mad." Jyumonji replied angrily. "I can't go home. My father will have a cow if he sees someone like you connected to me."

"I live alone in an apartment not to far from here." Ikari turned and looked at the tired white hair teen. His eyes half closed and he could barely keep his head up.

"You live alone? Where are your parents?" Jyumonji asked yawning into his free hand.

"My mom died when I was thirteen, and I never new my father."

"Oh…I'm sorry." _'So that's why he's the way he is.'_

"Wow didn't know your voice could get that low and soft." Ikari grinned and Jyumonji face turned a dark shade of red.

"Che, Jeez I try to be nice and you go and act like a jerk." Jyumonji crossed his arms and turned his body to the side bringing Ikari's arm with him. His bottom lip stuck out in an adorable unintentional pout. His eyes locked onto the playground slide, it looked so dim now that it was no longer basking in the sun, so uninviting to kids and their mothers. His shoulders dropped. 'No wonder he's so badass. To be left alone at that age.'

"Are you pouting?" Ikari chuckled.

"No." Jyumonji spoke in a childish way and then turned back to face Ikari, his eyes softening as he looked at the other. " I was just thinking about how hard it must have been for you."

Ikari's eyes widened and lips parted slightly shocked by Jyumonji words of concern. _'_I_s he serious?'_ He exhaled and leaned back against the bench looking up at the darkening sky.

"You get over it after a while." Ikari spoke softly as he placed his free hand behind his head. His face covered with emotion and pain he'd, up until now had never let another soul witness. "Once you realize you're truly alone."

"Ik-" Jyumonji found his words muffled once again today when his faced pressed against Jyumonji's chest for the fifth time.

"You did that on purpose." Jyumonji looked up from Ikari's chest.

"So what if I did?" Ikari smirked.

Jyumonji growled and bit his tongue not wanting to yell at the guy after he just let out some pretty deep shit. He sighed and placed his free hand on Ikari thigh and pushed his left knee up on the bench. His other hand was in the back of Ikari's head and Jyumonji knew he wouldn't be able to move anywhere with out it.

"Could you let…go…" He turned his head towards Ikari and trailed off. Their faces merely inches apart from each other. Jyumonji swallowed hard, his heart beating faster then usual as blood rushed to his cheeks in an embarrassing amount. "Um." He licked his lips.

Ikari released Jyumonji's hand and lifted his head up, their noses touching faintly. He stared into his eyes, creating what most people would call a Kodak moment.

Jyumonji cautiously moved in closer, tilted his head to one side and slowly fluttered his eyes closed.

But before their lips could touch a sound caught Jyumonji attention and pulled him out of his trance. The sound of someone running. He pulled back and looked up and over Ikari's head.

"Sena?" Jyumonji's eyes looked at the small boy running as fast as he could down the street.

"_Damn._" Ikari cursed turning his head to the side, his voice barely audible. _'I was that close.'_

"Huh?" Jyumonji asked turning his head back to Ikari.

"Nothing lets just go. It's getting cold."

Jyumonji nodded and took his hands of Ikari's thigh and shoulder. He averted his eyes elsewhere as Ikari stood, afraid to look the other in the eye. His mind wandered off _'what the hell was that? If I didn't see Sena, I would have… kissed him. I should be happy. But why do I feel so empty.'_

"Come on." Ikari spoke breaking his train of thought.

"Oh…ok."

~:~

Jyumonji followed Ikari threw the hallway to his apartment. He looked around; the walls were covered with crappy wallpaper, pieces of gum that varied in color and other unmentionables. The floor littered with beer bottle, wrappers and empty bags of potato chips. He took in a whiff of the air, and smiled when the scent of musk, stale beer and piss hit his nose.

"Smells like home."

Ikari chuckled and stopped at the next door. 'Finally. I'm tired.' Jyumonji thought as he watched Ikari take out his key, unlock the door then place the key back in his pocket. Then it crossed his mind. He would have to share a bed with Ikari.

"Whoa! Hey! Wait."

Ikari turned his head towards Jyumonji, the door stopping a quarter from halfway open. He raised an eyebrow.

"Considering where cuffed together, we gotta lay down some rules…" Jyumonji trailed off as a small white envelope on Ikari's door caught his attention. He lifted his cuffed hand and pointed at it. "What's that?"

Ikari looked to where Jyumonji's finger pointed and saw the envelope. He gabbed it and tuned it around laying his eyes on a devil-bat sticker that sealed it.

"I'm guessing it's from Hiruma." Ikari said.

"Well… open it."

Ikari shrugged his shoulders and obeyed. He ripped the envelope open and held it upside down over his hand emptying the contents. A thick black medium sized key.

"Is that…?" Jyumonji hesitated his eyes locked on it, wishing, hoping it was what he thought it was. "The key?"

Ikari eyed it as well turning it from side to side. He wondered if it truly was the key to separate them…forever,

"Don't just look a it unlock us!" Jyumonji ordered. Ikari threw him a look before doing as he said. He pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it rapidly from left to right until he heard a small click. Surprised he let go of the key, and watched the handcuffs along with Jyumonji.

A long agonizing 3 seconds passed by before the cuffs decided to jerk open and fall off their wrist.

Ikari frowned and pulled his hand to his chest. He rubbed his wrist; it felt slightly uncomfortable now that it wasn't connected to Jyumonji's.

Jyumonji on the other hand was absolutely thrilled to be free, for real this time. Laughing out loud he kicked the handcuff to the side.

"Haa free at last!"

"I'm happy, you're happy. Now you can go home." Ikari didn't mean for it to sound as cold as it did.

"Huh." Jyumonji tilted his head to the side. And then it hit him. This could be the end of there time together. "Oh."

Ikari took a step in his apartment.

"Wait." Jyumonji called. Ikari stopped and turned around. "You're a really chill... dude."

Ikari stepped back into the hallway and shot a confused look at him.

"I hope we can…" Jyumonji paused shoving his hands into his pocket. He blushed and cleared his throat. "I hope we can hang out again like this in the future."

Even though he said that. It was impossible and Ikari knew he knew that. Ikari and he were like milk and oil. They're on two different sides. Jyumonji knew that once he left it would be that last they would ever talk to each other. They'd probably see each other again but the life they lead would force them to take no notice of one another.

It really pained him that their time together would end, so early.

"Well… seeya around." Jyumonji turned around and began to walk away.

Ikari closed his eyes and cursed himself for what he was about to do.

"Wait." He called, reaching out and grabbing Jyumonji's wrist. Ikari pulled and twirled Jyumonji and drew him in for a kiss.

Shocked Jyumonji stilled, but didn't pull away. His body instantly reacted to the kiss and he felt himself hardening against Ikari's thigh. His lips parted slightly as he moaned, giving Ikari access to deepen the kiss. A kiss that Ikari had wanted since the day Jyumonji had proven himself.

Wrapping an arm around Jyumonji's waist Ikari pressed the white hair boy closer to him. His hand glided ever so softly from the others wrist to his hand, entangling their fingers as he slowly began to back Jyumonji into his apartment.

Jyumonji relaxed and let Ikari steer him into the dim room. Their tongues tangled and twisted together in one passionate action.

After a couple feet in Ikari kicked the door closed. Not wanting to take his hands off his Deimon prize.

Slam! The door shut loudly pulling Jyumonji back to his senses, a little to late.

"Wait." He breathed breaking the kiss. His hands moved up and pushed against Ikari's chest.

"Like hell." Ikari miffed. "I'd be damn if I let you escape me now." He gripped Jyumonji's chin and pulled him into another intense kiss.

Jyumonji melted. His mind wondered exactly how had he gotten into this situation. Not to long ago he was in the hallway getting ready to walk away. Now he was in Ikari's apartment getting ready to do 'only god knows what' with the guy. And for some strange reason it excited him… However, that is what scared the living shit out of him.

"Wait. Stop dammit!" Jyumonji broke the kiss once again.

Ikari ignored his pleas and placed his kisses on the boy neck. His fingers loosened the buttons on Jyumonji's white collard shirt. Pealing it off along with the turquoise jacket that laid over it.

Sliding down Jyumonji's arms the cloths softly hit the floor, leaving the teens upper body exposed. Ikari slowly and almost lovingly ran his hand over the creamy white skin, earning a violent shiver from him. His hands crawled up to the shoulders, then down the arms lifting them slowly and wrapping them around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Jyumonji asked pulling away to looked at the White Knight. His question ignored, but answered by actions as Ikari bent down and lifted Jyumonji up and off the floor.

"Whoa. Put me down!" Jyumonji yelped as he tightened his arms around Ikari. Ikari walked over to his sofa avoiding some garbage that was on the floor as he did so, and dropped Jyumonji down on the cushions.

"Your such a pain in the ass." Jyumonji growled.

"Not yet." Ikari retorted grabbing the hem of Jyumonji's pants and pulling them off along with his boxer, throwing them across the room as Jyumonji covered himself.

"Why the hell am **I** stark-naked?" Jyumonji's questioned his voice rising quite a bit. He hoped the question would lead to some type of misunderstanding (1) where it would lead to him saying. 'Where are my cloths? I'm leaving' thus giving him his escape. But instead of saying something, like Jyumonji hoped he would. Ikari just grinned and started to undress himself, flushing that little escape plan of his right down the drain.

"This isn't right." Jyumonji shuddered in blind excitement. He watched as Ikari's shirt and jacket came off, revealing the fine lines of his well-toned and uncut body. His eyes flowed like water down Ikari's torso, taking in the six-pack abs that hitched his breath. His eyes trailed further down as Ikari dropped his pants revealing his swollen prick.

Jyumonji's jaw dropped, his eyes glued to Ikari's cock as it popped out and pointed straight towards him making it clear that Jyumonji was its target.

"Heh, heh." Jyumonji nervously laughed. He abandoned his 'pride' and started to crawl backwards. "Maybe we should just talk."

"Don't want to." Ikari took a step forward and grinned. Jyumonji gulped. He tensed when his back hit the arms of the couch. _'Damn.'_

Ikari still grinning as he climbed softly onto the sofa. He grabbed both of Jyumonji's ankles and pulled him back until his back was lying flat on the cushions.

Jyumonji shivered, as he watched Ikari head turn and lick the side of his foot for no reason, causing him to let out a small giggle. Quickly he covered his mouth. Did he just giggle? Oh damn. He did. Jyumonji blushed and looked at Ikari. Either he didn't notice or he didn't care.

"Heh. Just relax." Ikari spoke in a smooth deep voice, spreading the teen's legs farther.

Jyumonji covered his eyes, he was far too embarrassed to do anything else, and he didn't want to watch what Ikari was going to do to him. After a couple seconds he jumped when he felt warm wet lips wrap around his hard member and a cold gooey finger against his entrance.

His body arched violently, as he covered his mouth to keep himself from crying out. The finger inside him burned like hell but the lips wrapped around his cock carried all that pain away on massive waves of pleasure.

Another finger slipped into him. One of his hands dropped down and pushed against Ikari's head as the build up of pleasure washed over him in intense and powerful waves.

Ikari sensed Jyumonji's was close and withdrew both his mouth and his fingers and began to coat his own neglected member.

"Well that shut you up." He licked his lips.

Jyumonji shuddered, lazily lifted his arm and flipped Ikari the bird.

Ikari smirked grabbed both of Jyumonji's hands and pinned them above his head. He pressed a hard kiss to the other teen's lips.

Without breaking their kiss, he gently spread Jyumonji's legs; one leg bent outward and the other over his shoulder. He positioned himself at his opening and in one swift motion; he thrust his entire length into the warm depths of Jyumonji's body.

Jyumnoji bit down on Ikari's lip as the sharp pain hit him. His body stilled, and so did Ikari. His jaw tensed open releasing Ikari's lip to make his breathing easy as he dealt with the pain.

Ikari kissed along Jyumonji's jaw line soothing the boy, he kissed up the cheeks then placed his lips back on the others, resealing their kiss as he felt Jyumonji relax around him.

Slowly, Ikari eased out, pausing a moment before thrusting again, then again, and again. Steadily, his pace continued, increasing in drive and force as the passion overtook him. Their kiss long broken, they both groaned with each wave of pleasure.

"Sh…shit…"Jyumonji whimpered, writhing like a fish out of water as he came. Ikari didn't last long after, as the teen's body tightens around him, sending him to the edge of complete bliss.

Ikari finally collapsed onto Jyumonji's chest. The rhythm of their breathing slowly becoming one, as they let the need for rest engulf them.

~:~ about 4 or 5 hours later.~:~

Jyumonji awoke to the weight of Ikari bearing down on him.

"Damn bastard. " Jyumonji growled as Ikari's breath tickled the side of his neck. He resurfaced his hand and pushed them against Ikari's shoulders.

"Get…Off…Me." He grunted pushing Ikari over the edge of the couch, wishing that there was some broken glass on the floor. He smiled feeling the weight lift off him, but it quickly faded into a frown when he felt himself jerk off the couch and fall on top of Ikari.

Jyumonji groaned and placed his hands on Ikari's chest and pushed himself up. Only to be pulled back down by Ikari. Apparently he was awaked.

"Let me go. Goddamit!"

"No." Ikari rolled over and switched their positions. He looked into Jyumonji's confused and frustrated eyes. "Not until I get some kind of assurance that I'll be able to talk to you again."

"Huh?" Jyumonji looked up at Ikari now just extremely confused.

"I like you." Ikari said softly, giving Jyumonji and intense stare as if staring directly into his heart. "So I'm not letting you go until I know that I'll be able to hold you again like this."

Jyumonji opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. He bit his bottom lip and looked into Ikari's eyes. Could this guy really like him? They only spoke to each other, three times nope scratch that three days out of their whole lifetime and yesterday just happened to be a the best day they ever had.

Could that have been the reason why Ikari's did what he did last night, because he liked him. More so, could it be that he likes Ikari as well.

After thinking for a while Jyumonji exhaled, defeated. He blushed and turned his head to the side.

"Fine. Yoshito's place. 8:00…we'll see where it goes from there."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Don't get all happy. You're paying." Jyumonji snarled and faced Ikari. "And I'm going to eat a lot!"

"Oh really." Ikari moved in closer to Jyumonji, whose eyes were increasing dramatically as he did so. "Does that mean I'll get lucky?"

Jyumonji gulped.

(I guess milk and oil can mix…if you boil it for a while.)

A/N: Sorry guys its a little OOC, and the writing is sorta bad. (But its OOC for a reason. If any body can guess why I'll write Monta's story (your never gonna guess)) I got lazy towards the end and just rushed it. While writing this I realized that I'm actually quite happy you guys picked Jyumonji cause now I'm the first to write a JyumonjiXIkari Fic. Yay! … And no complaining cause you guys asked for Jyumonji's story.

"Also I know there like two part in the story where you wonder. Where he get the stuff. Don't ask me you already know the answer. I was feeling lazy. Now on with the explanations.

(1)To be honest I know some people who do that; make up a fight just to get out of situations they've gotten them selves into [Example] My cousin promised his girlfriend a trip to a lake house or something, then he realized he wanted to get himself a new car. So he ended up making-up a fight with his girlfriend in order to cancel the trip to buy himself a car. 'So wrong yet so funny'


End file.
